Iceland's blog
by XxToxicXDeathXx
Summary: Norway talked...bribed...forced Iceland into starting his own blog. Now you can read about his daily adventures and converse with him! Please R
1. Blog 1

**I do not own Hetalia, that's why I'm writing fanfiction!**

**

* * *

**

Hello world,

This is Jokull , commonly known as Iceland. Ummm...Norway said that I should start a blog and get to know other nations. I guess it has been getting pretty lonely up here, Denmark gets on my nerves, and this strange kid keeps wanting to be my friend. I have no idea were he came from.

By the way, if anyone out there by the name of...C-canada, you left your bear over here. Ummm...could you pick him up? He seems to be disturbing the peace.

So, I will post a new blog as soon as I can. If anyone bothered to read this, then send in some stuff you would like me to talk about.

Okay, so I'll be leaving now.

Goodbye for now

* * *

**Iceland started his own blog. Please converse with him or Russia will steal all of your cookies!**

**Jokull is an Icelandic name meaning "Glacier" (very creative...-_-) if you would like to use this name for any Iceland fanfics, feel free to do so. **

**I'll have "**_**Letters to England**_**" updated tomorrow. **


	2. No cats were harmed in this chapter

**I do not own that chunk of ice known as Iceland. He belongs to Hetalia, I don't own that either. **

**

* * *

**

**_August 5th 2010._**

Hello world, how is everyone today? Yesterday, Norway and I went to China's house. He was cooking some of his Chinese food. Then I asked him if I could walk out side and he said yes. So while I was outside, I saw a cat at his door-step. The cat looked frightened. I told China about the cat and he said not to worry about it.

So dinner was ready two hours later. While I was eating, I found some hair in my food. It oddly looked like the cat's fur. Strange, right? China wouldn't do that...would he?

When I woke up this morning, my puffin was gone. It was strange, because he never leaves without me knowing. I looked everywhere but I simply couldn't find him. A few hours later, I got a call from Prussia, we don't talk much so I was a little worried. He said that my puffin was bothering his "awesome" chick. So I had to fly all the way to Germany's house and pick up Puffy.

Then Prussia wanted to take my vital regions so he could become a nation again, I took my gun out and shot him in his vital regions.

Okay, so know I'll take a look at my comments.

**HoneyLight says:**

Hi Iceland!~ how are you today? :3 well im just gonna keep this short so, what do think about people pairing you with Norway? oh and will you become one with russia?

**Iceland's reply:**

Hello, I am fine thank you. How about you? I do not like my brother in that way and I don't want to know what gave them that idea. He did takes baths with me when I was younger, but I was scared of drowning. Besides, I like somebody else. No, Russia and I may be "close" but I would never become one with him.

**Anon**

Iceland is such a cool nation.

And Puffins are so cute~!

**Iceland's reply:**

Thank you.

I know, I love my puffins.

That's it? Okay, I'm signing off now. The next blog will describe a normal day for us Noirdics...although normal would be an understatement.

**There will be three different Iceland couples in this fic. One of them is NorIce. **

**Next chapter is going to be hilarious. Denmark sings and Finland gets a piggy-back ride! What song should Denmark sing?  
**

**You can give shoutouts to Iceland, countries, states, provinces, cities, ect can also give shoutouts. **


	3. Disco Stick

**Thanks for the reviews, because you review Russia will not take your cookies.**

**Slight OOCness**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, my editor wasn't able to read this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**_**August 6**__**th**__** 2010,**_

Another chaotic day at the Nordics house. Nothing is ever normal around here, something is always off. I woke up this morning feeling well rested. When I walked downstairs, Sweden was cooking breakfast. I said hello and he said hello back.

Normal morning, right? Wrong, Sweden was wearing a pink apron with little puppies all over it. Worse of all, he was wearing just the apron. So I looked at him and ask what he was wearing and he just stares at me. It was really creepy.

A few minutes later, breakfast was ready. Everyone sat at the table...but wait, Denmark came running down the stairs singing_"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a rid on your disco stick."_ I'm sorry Denmark, but I burst out laughing when you did that. But then, he came into the kitchen in a towel that is about to come completely off. When Norway walked down and started to yell; Denmark picked Norway up, put him in a chair, straddled him, and continued to sing _"Don't think too much just bust that kick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."_

Now that's a catchy song, but when you see a drunk that is sitting on top of Norway, in a stripping position, whose towel just fell off, you gotta admit that it is disturbing.

I guess the afternoon was fine, besides the fact that Sealand kept asking me where babies come from. Denmark was laughing at how red my face was, and I cursed him out. I don't curse that often, so it was a shock to him. Finland was upset with me, though. Apparently I am not allowed to use that language in front of Sealand. It ruins his innocence. Pfft, I bet France had a little "chat" with him when he had to see England.

I don't want to know why France was at England's house...

Later in the night was when it got really chaotic. Finland was getting tired and he didn't want to walk upstairs. Suddenly, Denmark came out of nowhere and gave Finland a piggy-back ride. Sweden was not happy. Denmark started to run around the house with the poor, scared, Fin on his back. Finland was so frightened that Sweden pulled out a gun and started shooting at Denmark. Denmark then drooped Finland onto the hard, cold, marble floor and ran off.

While I was asleep, I could hear Sweden and Finland "screwing loose bolts". I couldn't sleep, they're all so loud! They could at least kick me out when they want "happy, fun time."

Anyway, time to look at comments.

**Qu****è****bec's comment:**

Hello Jokull

**Iceland replies:**

Hello...ummm Quebec? I'm sorry, but what country are you? You sound familiar, but I can't seem to remember who you are.

**Denmark's comment:**

WoW! I didn't know that Jokull was your name, it sounds like Joker. Ha! Are you serious?

Anyway, didn't Norge look hot today without his shirt?

You want to go drinking later? It'll be fun!

**Iceland replies:**

Yeah, I haven't told anyone yet. Just decided on it a few days ago. I'll tell Norway tomorrow. Shut up! My name means "glacier". Serious about what?

I don't look at my brother that way. Perv

Touch Nor in anyway that makes him feel uncomfortable and I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon.

No, you know I don't drink. Remember what happened last time?

_**candyXkyo **_**comment:**

ICELAND! :D ur sooo cute! (in a hot guy sort of way lol) anyway WHO IN THE WORLD DO YOU LIKE? TELL ME! and i'm glad you don't have those feelings for your brother ^-^ brotherly love can have it's own quirks, no? -evil laugh-and thank you iceland! OH! and before i forget, what's your puffin's name again? and did you ever find out why there were hairs in your food? and what's ur puffin doing all the way in Germany? OH! TELL GERMANY AND PRUSSIA I SAID HI AS WELL! ^/^ thank you! GRACIAS!

**Iceland replies:**

-blush- really? Thank you. Will you promise you won't tell them? I love my brother, but as a brother. Nothing more.* Yep, we made cake once and Norway accidentally spilled flour on my head. My puffin is named Puffy. What? I was still a child, looked about three years old when I named him. It was a cat. Greece and Japan will be very disappointed. I don't know, he wanted a friend? I will, you're welcome chika.

**Luna and Star comment: **

Iceland~You're so cool! And awesome! We don't think your accent is weird! It's cute. Don't feel so self conscious...hehehe =)

**Iceland replies:**

-blush- thank you. Really? That's very nice. I don't like my accent, it's hard to understand.

* * *

**Authors note:**

***= I don't support the incest. NorIce will just be brotherly love. **

**I don't know about you, but I would like to see a certain Dane in nothing but a towel. **

**I wonder who Iceland likes...  
**


	4. Drama?

**Had a bit of a writer's block.**

**

* * *

**

_**August 11**__**th**__** 2010**_

Dear blog,

The World Conference was last Monday. It wasn't that bad this time, even though _everyone_ was there. Russia was hovering over me and breathing down my neck. Russia can be a little intimidating, I can't help but to be suspicious of him. Anyway, Denmark made me wear a tux. I like my normal outfit, I look pretty good in my normal clothes.

That stupid Dane. With his clothes, language, food, and face. That face, there is something about that face that makes me want to do unspeakable things. He says that I'm addicted to Coke(the drink; although the drug isn't that bad either.), I only have 10 cans in the morning, 15 cans in the afternoon, and one before I go to bed. Does that make me an addict?

Back to the conference, a lot of relationship drama went down before the meeting. Apparently England was dating America so he could get France jealous. Now America broke up with England, and France is with Arthur. Poland and Lithuania are engaged, but I think Hungary is a bit jealous herself. At least she has Austria, right?

At the meeting I got to sit next to _Her_. The girl that I've been...ummm...crushing on for weeks. She is very pretty, nice blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. She was wearing a very pretty dress, too.

We talked about Afghani during the meeting, he hates being talked about. We talked about other things too, but those are a little too controversial.

Anyway, bye.

Jokull (Iceland)

_**Comments!**_

_**Norway's comment**_

... I think I have no say.

PS: Don't get near Denmark.

_**Iceland replies**_

About what?

P.S: What did he do this time?

P.P.S: I have a human name now, it's Jokull. How do you like it? It means Glacier

P.P.P.S: Are you and Denmark dating?

_**Denmark's comment  
**_

Norway will like it, I think. Hey! Don't tell everyone about my amazing singing skills. I'd say "Awesome singing skills" but then Prussia will be mad at me for that.

I am not a perv! He was so hot...

Yeah, I remember. It was slightly disturbing.

You like someone? Who are they? They? Wow, you're a pimp!

_**Iceland's reply**_

Are you sure? You usually lie about this kind of stuff. Right, amazing enough to make a Tasmanian Devil to claw your eyes out ten-fold. Prussia's still upset about Puffy coming to his house.

You just contradicted yourself, idiot.

-blush- W-why would I tell you that?

_**Quebec**_

I'm one of Canada's provinces. If you don't know who Canada is then screw you're self in a corner!

_**Iceland's reply**_

I know who Canada is, we're pretty good friends.

_**ChibiHetalia **_

Hello Iceland! It's Georgia! How are you doing? Become one with Russia, Da? Sorry, that was Russia. He's trying to get me to be part if his country. So do you have any gossip about you Nordics? I've heard that Norway like Denmark. Is it true?

Eliso "Georgia" Braginski

_**Iceland's reply**_

Hey Georgia! I am fine, how are you? Russia...no, just no. Go look at something shiny, 'kay? I see...

There's a lot of gossip about the Nordics. Maybe I should do that for my next blog entry? I'll put up a "Nordic Gossip Column". There is a rumour that Finland is secretly a girl. I think he does, he denies it but I think Norway likes Denmark.

_**Luna and Star**_

NO! You're accent is totally hte awesomest thing ever! Anyway, have you ever eaten a crayon?(our signiture question)

Love you~

_**Iceland's reply**_

-blush- why thank you. Lol, why yes I have. Sweden was baby-sitting(literally, but then Finland got him off of me) and I wanted to know what a crayon tasted like. I ate a light blue crayon.

_**MsRitabrown **_

So Iceland. I want to know if you have a crush on somebody. Also, I want to know why you don't like calling Norway "older brother". By the way, how does Norway treat you?

_**Iceland's reply**_

Try and guess. I like two people. The first one will laugh his ass off and the second one could send me to the hospital. It takes time to get used to. He treats me pretty well, very protective and he visits.

_**love bird**_

Is it true that you raped Liechtenstein because Denmark didn't give you ice cream?

_**Iceland's reply**_

Where did you hear that? I would never do that to her, she is too sweet and innocent. I love my icecream, and I expect to get it when I want it, but I wouldn't rape anyone for it...just threaten to rip out their intestines if they don't give me icecream.

* * *

**To all of my reviewers, thanks for liking the story and and thinking that it's a great idea! **

**If you think of any good gossip, then please tell me. Can you guess who he likes? I'll be giving hints every chapter until you guess the two people. **

**I can imaging Sweden literally sitting on a kid/baby while watching it. **

**In other news, FF .net deleted England's Letters! T_T**


	5. Of cheating and hackers

**Aug 19****th**** 2010**

I promised you guys gossip on the Nordics, so here is what I discovered from very reliable sources.

**Sweden is cheating on Finland with Japan**

They are meant to be. Why would Sweden do such a thing? Poor Finland, maybe I should comfort him...maybe...

**Some sources tell me that Norway likes to wear dresses when nobody is around**

Well I already knew that!

**Denmark likes you, Ice-chan **

Excuse me while I scream bloody murder, drive over to a cliff, and jump off. Eww

Denmark is my friend and that's it. (even though he is annoying and pushy)

Did you just call me Ice-chan?

**Sweden is pregnant with Finland's baby!  
**

Shouldn't that be the other way around?

**Denmark was hitting on Hungry**

Do you have the aftermath on video-tape?

**Prussia and Norway are going out **

What? How could that happen? Not that I care...I'm happy for them?

**Sweden is addicted to lollipops  
**

Finland's lollipop? Oh, was that immature of me? I hope they're not reading this...

**Finland kicked puppies when he was little  
**

W-what? Why?

**Denmark still sleeps with a nightlight, blanket, and a teddy bear  
**

Hold on...

Hahahaha! Really? I'm so using that as blackmail.

**Norway is secretly a part of a cult **

O_O

No comment...

Since I live a very boring life, I will go to co-ghjcg2jfgvbyuchjxbcnzbcew43

Hej! This is Denmark, better known as the king of northern Europe! Anyway, I am here to tell you that dear, little Icy still wets the bed!

It's true, we have extra sheets in his room just in ca-hjncewhghdkcbgnjsxbcnzxd 666

Denmark! Stop telling lies, that is not true! I'm so going to hurt you when I'm done with this thing!

Ahem...sorry about the...interference, now let's get to comments shall we?

**Luna and Star's comment**

Ice~

Yeah! Your accent is totally HOT! I can't believe he acctually sat on you...Haha, is light blue your favorite color? BTW, what kind of ice cream should we get you?

LOVE YOU~

**Iceland replies**

-blush- T-thank you, I'm glad you think so...

Yes, he did. Sweden is heavy. Light blue is one of them, I also like white, silver, lavender, anything lightly coloured, really.

Any, I don't like chocolate flavored.* Liquorice would be nice, if you can find it.

**Norway**

Ah, did it posted? *repost the comment*

About everything in this blog.

P.S: He does anything unnecessary, you know him!

P.P.S: Oh, I like everything about you except the fact that you won't call me big brother. Call me big brother!

P.P.P.S: There's no way I'm dating that loud... thing, we're best buddy, and we even call each other "bro". Ah, this reminds me of Sweden too. We were good back then.

**Iceland's reply**

Let's move on to a different subject. How are you? We havn't seen each other in awhile.

P.S: He said that I still wet the bed! He is annoying, can I please hurt him?

P.P.S: No, I refuse to call you that! You'll never get me to call you that, understand?

P.P.P.S: That's good, it's bad enough that he follows us around anyway. You two have a really good friendship, you used to be very strong back than.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to cut short because the reviews were getting confusing, I'll continue his comments in the next blog. The next blog will be his relations to Estonia. **

**Iceland seemed a bit jealous when he saw the rumor about Prussia and Norway, no? **

***= I actually don't like chocolate icecream, or chocolate cake. I just like regular chocolate.**

**School starts for me this/next Monday (Aug 23), so updates will/might be slower. **

**Was I doing a good job at keeping Iceland in character? I'm trying my best. (I'm cosplaying him so I better be doing a good job)**


End file.
